


Follow

by secondweekend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondweekend/pseuds/secondweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just like that, Sherlock is back.</p>
<p>Written between series 2 and 3. Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3326342">Hunt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

*

Back so soon?

I had nothing to tide me but the moon.

I've seen more of you in these last  
than when we ever shared this room.

You filled a hollow  
then recarved it  
You can't be back to me  
I'm not a person for you to return to  
I'm a project.  
all I can accept is a universe where you're not dead  
and I'm glad to visit,  
but I know where I rest my head.  
when I sleep, I'm back in the truth  
and when I dream, I'm back to you  
you propelled me forwards before  
only fitting  
that you could set me backwards, too. 

I'll say that I've moved on  
more for myself, but you might believe it  
and I could see a bit of that worry  
but until I die, you won't complete it. 

We are two worlds now, sharing space  
from the second that I saw your face  
so tired am I for uncharted land  
it's almost an image I wish to erase. 

then--  


our look. 

and I never gave up the chase.


End file.
